


sign of love

by itscursorbby



Series: BeliSari 100 prompts challenge [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, M/M, if canon fucks this up I'll riot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: So, Sariel can say with reasonable certainty that he understands. He understands that he loves Belial, that he's bad at expressing how he feels verbally, and that a kiss is a nonverbal display of love. Even he can draw a conclusion from that.





	sign of love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kiss on the lips

A sign of love, Halluel had said. When two people press their lips together, they call it a kiss, and it's considered a sign of love. But how does one know that what they're feeling is love? Asking around, the answers are all over the place, yet they all seem to fit together: you know it's love when you're happiest with them, when you long for them when they aren't there, when just the sight of them can brighten your day, when their happiness and goals and wellbeing are at the top of your priority list, when they make you feel safe and cared for, when you want to help them succeed, when you're willing to make sacrifices for them but never feel that you  _ have _ to.

So, Sariel can say with reasonable certainty that he understands. He understands that he loves Belial, that he's bad at expressing how he feels verbally, and that a kiss is a nonverbal display of love. Even he can draw a conclusion from that: he should kiss Belial to show him how he feels.

Sariel unconsciously brings his fingers to his lips, as if trying to emulate the sensation he hasn't even experienced yet. What will it be like? And, more importantly… how much longer will it take to see him again?

\---

It's all over. Belial is back from the void, and Sariel's questions have been answered. There were hardships and battles and yet, despite his misgivings, despite the bruises and wounds littering his body, the Archangel of Execution feels so  _ alive _ . Adrenaline pumping, heart racing, he does the first thing he thinks of, the thing he's been thinking of for months--he grabs Belial by the shoulders and kisses him. It's clumsy, and Sariel can tell that Belial is far more experienced than he is (the thought makes him sad, but he reminds himself that Belial is a liar, surely it never meant anything), but he pours his heart into it nonetheless.

When they part, Belial looks up at Sariel with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin. "Hey, Sarry? Somethin' you wanna tell me?"

Sariel flushes, gaze turning away. He shifts his weight anxiously--wasn't that supposed to say it all?

Belial leans over so he stays in the center of Sariel's vision, that same smirk still on his face. After a moment, he laughs. "I'm just messing with you, Sarry. Don't worry, I got the message." His smile softens as he leans in for another kiss, and Sariel swears he can feel all the sincere feelings Belial can't display through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@lovelabyrinths](https://twitter.com/lovelabyrinths) where I yell about BeliSari a lot


End file.
